


(Podfic of) Patterns of Intention by DrunkTuesdays

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek looked like the stuff of his deepest fantasies. His shirt was rumpled where Stiles had his hands in it, and he was breathing hard as well, chest heaving. His eyes—his eyes were glazed over and he looked stunned, like he’d been—like Stiles had—</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) Patterns of Intention by DrunkTuesdays

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Patterns of Intention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/699898) by [drunktuesdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays). 



  
**Title:** [Patterns of Intention](http://archiveofourown.org/works/699898)  
**Author:** DrunkTuesdays  
**Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Summary:** Derek looked like the stuff of his deepest fantasies. His shirt was rumpled where Stiles had his hands in it, and he was breathing hard as well, chest heaving. His eyes—his eyes were glazed over and he looked stunned, like he’d been—like Stiles had—

“No,” Stiles said, blood draining from his face. The word was croaky and felt like it had to be wrenched out of his chest. “God, no.”

**Length:** 2:02:02

[Archived link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/patterns-of-intention) || 202.5 MB


End file.
